The Life as a Teacher
by Stuffiscool245
Summary: Stiles is a teacher on a pathway controlled by fate. Derek was hired as his new colleague. Lydia just dumped Stiles. Scott is Stiles favorite student. Isaac is Derek's favorite student. Isaac and Scott are dating. Allison's a crazy bitch. How will all this affect Stiles' life? AU - Slash - Sterek - Stiles/Derek. Original chapter 3 deleted for the mistakes!
1. Stiles' Master Sex Plan

New Story

Chapter 1

I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters

Enjoy

"Do you realize that everyone in this school thinks you and Mr. Hale are fucking?"

"Excuse me?"

It is crazy how fate can take control of your entire life and you would never know. It's possible that you are not in control right now. You could be on a crazy pathway to the end of your life, while all the decisions you make, don't matter. Because once fate grabs you, it never lets go until it has reached its own goal.

If I knew that the moment I started becoming a teacher, that fate would grab me, I would've reconsidered. I would have changed my plan, changed my life, but I didn't. I was never aware of the constant hand on my shoulder or the invisible figure shoving me in all directions. My second year of teaching, I still didn't know, but fate was about to set me free.

"Who's the new guy?"

"What new guy?" I asked Lydia, another teacher here at Beacon Hills, and maybe even a little lover of mine.

"His name is Derek Hale, teaches Chemistry." She said.

"I don't know, I didn't even know we needed a new chemistry teacher." I laughed.

My eyes wandered over to the other side of the room. Sitting in a chair was an unknown person who I figured was Derek. I felt like I should've introduced myself, but there was no time. The bell sounded, notifying us to get to class.

That was a year ago.

That brings us back to the end of my first class of the second semester. Scott, a student in my class approached me. It's hard to admit that Scott was my favorite student, but he was, so when I heard this, it was kind of weird.

"Do you realize that everyone in this school thinks you and Mr. Hale are fucking?"

"Excuse me?" I stuttered.

"You and Mr. Hale, total chemistry there." Scott laughed at his unintended pun.

"How? I haven't even met the guy."

He shrugged and ran out towards his next class. What the hell? I felt completely awkward the whole duration of the next class. Did these kids think I was fucking the Chemistry teacher as well? I mean, I was still with Lydia. It has gotten a little tense lately, but we were still together. But damn, we haven't had sex in weeks. The whole relationship is getting a little dry. She's into all this couple stuff and it is annoying.

Six hours later, it was the end of the day and I started walking toward my car. An unexpected person was waiting for me there.

"Derek?" I asked, kind of self-conscious because I felt like everyone was watching.

"Are you aware that some students believe we are partaking in some… um," he paused," sexual activity?"

"Yes. I am aware. And talking to me at my car isn't really convincing them otherwise."

He looked a little shocked. I can see why though, I was a little abrasive. It worked though, he moved aside, I got in my car, and drove away. When I got home, there was a letter in my door. From the writing, I instantly knew it was Lydia. I opened it when I got inside, and it was the last thing I wanted it to be about.

_Dear Stiles,_

_ I don't do well with people lying to me. I don't appreciate that you have been lying to me our entire relationship. Let's face it, I'm your beard. You are gay and you need to stop lying. This me saying goodbye._

_ Lydia_

Why is everyone constantly telling me I am gay? I'm not. I may be slightly attracted to Hale, but I am not gay.

I got to school early the next morning, just to talk to Lydia. I found her alone in the teacher's lounge. She was crying.

"Lydia? Why are you crying baby?" I asked softly.

She jumped when she heard me and quickly got to her feet. She wiped her eyes and started to glare at me.

"Why are you glaring at me?" I asked again.

"Oh why am I glaring at you? How about the fact you have been screwing the new chemistry teacher! Who just so happens to have a penis! You've been stringing me along this entire time. That's why I am glaring at you."

I stood in silence. Mouth wide open. I was angry, annoyed, but not at Lydia or the naïve students at this school. No, I was mad at a guy I didn't even know. Derek. I hated that guy. It was stupid of me to dislike the guy. He seemed really great. Nice smile, always seemed to make our colleagues laugh. But that damn dick of his keeps getting in the way. Why couldn't he be a woman. Then I would be saved some of the embarrassment

In the middle of first period, I looked up at my class to see Scott staring at me. He smiled, winked, and looked back down. At that exact moment, the bell sounded, allowing Scott to come up and talk to me.

"Hey Mr. Stilinski."

"Scott, just say it."

"Is he good, you know, in bed?" He asked, kind of childishly.

"Scott, I am not fucking the chemistry teacher." I whispered, hoping no one else would catch my language.

"Mr. Stilinski, you are obviously gay. And Isaac is sure Derek is too-

"Isaac?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend, he has Mr. Hale for third period chemistry."

The bell rang again. Scott ran out toward his next class as I sat in confusion. Other students started sitting down in their seats and I realized, that I have to teach. Eh, I'll just give them a worksheet.

I was looking around at the class, and when my eyes reached the door, I saw Derek standing there. I got out of my chair, and despite the looks on the adolescent teen's faces, I went out to talk to him.

"What do you want?" I half-asked, half-demanded. I silently scolded myself at the amount of anger that arose in my voice.

He took a step back and quietly said," I know you don't like me because of the rumours going around. I just want you to know that these two kids, Scott and Isaac-"

"Yeah, they think we are actually having a secret affair, and they think we are both gay, blah blah blah." I laughed as if it was a completely stupid idea.

"They are kind of right." He informed me as he walked away.

Wow, Derek is gay. I don't know why, but it just made me even angrier towards him. Him being a damn fag is making everyone think I am one too.

Scott thinks I am one too. Do I act a certain way that makes me seem flamboyant? I have never tried being with another man. Maybe I should just fuck Derek and be done with it. That's it. That is what I am going to do.

After school, it was my turn to wait at _his_ car. When he came up to me, he had a huge scowl on his face.

"Move." He stated so firm that it made me stand up straight.

"What happened to the good old happy Derek?" I asked.

"He left. Now move."

I did as such and I ran around his car and jumped into the passenger seat. He laughed at my childish enthusiasm, but went right back to his scowl.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"Well, since everyone is thinking we are fucking each other senseless, I decided 'hey, why don't we actually fuck each other senseless'"

He started the car and we were off to his apartment.

I walked in to his apartment to see… well, nothing. Excluding the couch, a kitchen, and a television. And everything was spotless.

I was dragged to his bedroom and once again, everything was clean and there was nothing but the typical bedroom things. The bed looked nice though. Especially, when I was thrown into it.

Man was Derek gay.

He threw my shirt off and he took off his own and reality struck me hard. Literally. Hard.

I wasn't expecting to enjoy this as much as I am. Why does that feel so good? He kissed me gently, the opposite of what his appearance told me he was going to do. Our pants went off next and it was just us two, both wearing our underwear, with huge bulges.

I won't explain what happened next.

I woke up and I instantly realized what I had done. Based on the smell and the fact I was completely naked. Derek was not there though. He was gone. Not just from the bedroom, but the entire apartment. I was confused, but I quickly got ready for my day at school.

I was late to my first class, but that was not the worst part of that morning. The worst part was the realization that I was wearing the same clothes that I was wearing yesterday.

And Scott noticed too.

At the end of a really bad class, Scott paid me his usual after-class visit.

"So, Mr. Stilinski, anything you want to tell me?" He asked mischieviously.

"What? Nope." I lied. Really badly.

"Hmm. I could have sworn you are wearing the same clothes as yesterday and Isaac said he clearly saw you leave in Mr. Hale's car."

He turned to leave. But I managed to give him a wink and he smiled and ran off to tell his boyfriend of this newfound information.

I don't know what to think about last night. It was fun. I enjoyed it thoroughly, but it was incredibly_ wrong._ I feel disgusting. I am scared that all other people know. I feel that every single one of my students are judging me. There was nothing about the sex that was bad. It was afterwards that I hated.

After everything was all said and done. We were both cleaned up and I saw Derek's face turned from a smile to yet another scowl. If it is possible it was even scowl-ier than usual. He laid down and that was the last I heard from him.

Until I got a call from the principal.

It was my free period and I was sitting in my classroom doing nothing. I got the call. I was being summoned to the principal's office for the first time in years. And when I got there, Derek was there as well.

"Stilinski! Please sit down." She told me as soon as I walked in.

I did just that and I glanced over at Derek. He looked drunk. Kind of sick.

"So. Do you two have anything to say?'

"No." Derek said instantly.

"Well, are you two fucking each other? Because there are some bets on whether or not you are and I want my damn money."

"What side did you bet on?" I asked, laughing, but also I was angered by the remark.

"I bet that you two were. I bet a hundred dollars. I want that back."

"Well, you won."

The principal just smiled.

"Are you okay?' I asked Derek as we left the office.

He turned around and he got into my face/.

"No. I'm not okay. Do you want to know why? Because I fucked you. I fucked you and you aren't even gay. Yeah, you were great, very great, but I don't do that kind of thing."

I smiled. I don't know why, but I smiled. It was probably a bad idea because he shoved me into a locker. He shoved me into a fucking locker.

"Hey it's not my fault that you did something you regr-" My sentence was cut off by his lips on mine as we were locked into a passionate kiss.

We parted, me wanting more. These days I don't know what I want. I don't know what my priorities are, but I do know that Derek cannot be one of them.

"I only regret it, because now I'm slowly falling in love with you." Derek whispered to me.

Oh crap.


	2. Derek's Fatherly Love

Chapter 2

Derek's POV

P.S. I accept all suggestions and I encourage criticism!

I don't own.

Stiles pushed me off of him and stared at me in utter shock. Well, I did just tell him I was slowly falling in love with him. Heck, I still don't know if he actually is gay or not. It would be a little embarrassing if I slept with a guy who was in it just for the hell of it.

Stiles is so _attractive _though. I didn't care most of the time. I slept with him for his looks, and afterwards, about 3 in the morning , I had to get out of there. I had to clear my head of all the issues that were involved in this situation.

So he was staring at me. It wasn't in utter shock anymore, but disbelief and he looked a little too sympathetic.

"What?" I asked, wondering why either of us were still here.

"Nothing." He said, and then he left.

I watched him as he left. Not in a stalkerish way, but I was seriously wondering what the hell had just happened. He walked into his classroom and I, having a sub in my class, went home.

I really don't know what I am doing anymore. I used to be this cool guy, who always made the right decisions. Now I am fucking my straight colleagues because I think they are hot.

And then falling for this guy. Actually falling in love with him. It was hard to admit, but I genuinely loved him. There was nothing I could do about it though.

I walked into my apartment, and I sat on my flawless couch. I decided to turn on the TV. Not to watch the lame sitcoms or reality television shows, but to just welcome the noise. Fill the air with words that are pretty much meaningless. It filled my mind and I no longer was thinking about how becoming a teacher has screwed up my entire life.

Damn.

"Mr. Hale!"

I nearly jumped out of my seat when I heard the noisy student make trouble from his desk. It was Isaac though. It was hard to be mad at him. He was my best and favorite student at this school. He may be viewed as a child, but I saw him as more than that. The kid thought of concepts that were beyond his years. Which made me wonder how Scott kept up with him.

I always smiled when Isaac talked about him. Isaac came into my class for his free period. I guessed he had skipped PE or something. It was the best time for him to have a free period, because, well, it was also mine.

"Yes, Mr. Lahey." And yes, I do call my students by their last name. Do not judge. Isaac physically got out of his seat to address me.

"Scott told me about the," he coughed, "events that…uh… happened."

"So?" I questioned, laughing at Isaac's lack of mental confidence.

"So? Was it good!"

"Isaac. I doubt you need to know. Now sit down."

"Mr. Hale. Scott and I's conversation consist of you two! You might as well tell me or my own relationship will cease to thrive."

You never know how good something is until it is gone. About ten seconds ago, Isaac wasn't even able to said the word sex and now he wants to know the gritty details of the night I so fully regret.

"If you must know," I paused, contemplating the fact that I was telling a 17-year old this information," yes it was extremely good. Now sit down."

He smiled and went back to his seat. That whole conservation describes why I loved the witty, young man. He was the new kid, the same year I was the new teacher. He lost his father the same year I had lost my sister. And yet, he was so string-willed, and definitely really quirky. It made me want to meet Scott.

It was my second year of teaching and I feel as if I already have a strong bond with one of my students. I was there for Isaac when he had come out to his classmates. I was there every step of the way as he used his charm to pull Scott right into his arms. I even gave him a few tips.

Thinking about it now, those tips were very lame. Especially since Isaac was not even aware that Scott was indeed gay. He got lucky, and I was happy.

It constantly reminded me of my own unhappiness. I wanted someone who I could call mine. Someone to cuddle with on the couch while watching our favorite movie. Someone to be there when I wake up. Someone who tolerates my downs, and smiles at my ups. Somebody to jump around with, get tired and put pillows all around us. Him using me as a pillow as we slowly drift off into a sound sleep.

The only person that I want to fit that role, is Stiles.

I hit my head and went back to grading papers, but I heard a cough. It was Isaac here for his free period.

"Why did you slap yourself? I thought your life was somewhat great." He laughed

I looked up to see him staring at me with firm eyes. It was tell him what was going on or die.

"I'm in love with Mr. Stilinski." I stated, confirming my feelings for him. It was a weird feeling accepting the love. Isaac didn't think so.

"That's great!" He exclaimed, but noticing my facial expression, "why isn't that a great thing?"

"Like it'll ever happen. He isn't even gay for fuck's sake." Isaac choked on my use of the word.

"Yes he is."

"Why do you think so?" I asked.

"Well, us confident gays, "I laughed at the remark, "have a well-developed gaydar. And Mr. Stilinski fills it with life."

I fell silent. Not awkwardly. It was the usual comfortable silence that arose in the classroom when it was just the two of us. I enjoyed his company. He was the rock that kept me sane sometimes. I won't regret telling him.

All of a sudden, Isaac jumped out of his seat and with a mischievous look on his face, he was gone.

Oh no.

The rest of the day went on, normal as usual. Pretty boring. By the end of the day, I just get sick and tired of teaching the same thing to brainless teenagers. I should teach somewhere easy. That is it. I have decided to teach the first grade.

I laughed at the useless thought as I got up to leave this jail of a school.

"Hey Derek!" A woman yelled my way.

I turned to see Lydia running towards to me. Just as I was about to get to my car, I was blocked from my road home.

"I just wanted to let you know that one of your students is hurt. I thought he was close to you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, he is in your class every free period. Isn't he? I think his name was Isaac."

_Isaac._

I threw my bags on the floor and went into a full sprint towards the school. I left Lydia a state of confusion, but I couldn't care less. Isaac was hurt. I spent the whole day thinking of how much I love the kid, and this is how I am treated. I am just wondering who would hurt Isaac.

I collided with the school doors, left the hallways, and into the nurse's office.

"Mr. Hale!" Dr. Deaton greeted me with a bit of sorrowful surprise.

"Just tell me." I snapped to his dismay.

"Well let's just say it is bad enough to send the poor kid to the emergency room."

"Who hurt him? Why?" I grew a bit hysterical, but I mean, without Isaac, my day would not have anything to look forward too.

"Well, they say it was for Mr. Lahey's sexuality. Him and Scoot were walking down the halls when they were shoved by some jerk. Isaac fought back, they hurt him."

A fire burnt inside of me. As I was sitting with Deaton a few kids walked by. I didn't mean to but I listened in on their conversation, I wanted anything that was not involving the pain Isaac was in.

"Hey Whittemore! Your Da' man! Great job messing up that fag man! Why didn't you beat up his little boyfriend too?"

"To send a message." He played his words like they were full of cocky influence, but I knew to listen to the actual meaning in his voice. He had this kid in his first period class. Jackson Whittemore. He didn't hate the gays. If anything, he loved them. In class, he was friends with Isaac.

I snuck out of the classroom to see him for myself. There was no way Jackson had done it. His _hands_. They were flawless, no bruises whatsoever.

"Mr. Whittemore!" I called out to the group.

They all halted in their tracks and Jackson turned around. He fist bumped a few of his 'friends' and jogged up to me.

"Yes Mr. Hale" He said, in a formal way. Definitely not in a way he would address any of his friends. I don't know which one is the act he is putting on.

"I heard the news of your latest conquest." I started, "do your friends know that it is a lie?"

He instantly grew agitated. Yet, he knew that it was also untrue.

"No." he stuttered.

"Who actually hurt him?" I asked softly, knowing that Jackson's intentions were to higher his position on the social hierarchy. Which obviously worked.

"I don't know." He muttered.

"Okay," I said, not really believing it, "go home, I'll see you tomorrow."

He left slowly in shame. As soon as he was out of sight, I bolted the other way to get to my car. I fumbled with keys and cursed at my shaky hands. Once the car was started, I set off to the hospital.

When I was there, I went to get Isaac's room number and I went up to his room. I saw him lying there, unconscious, badly hurt. There were a few bruises already starting to form on his face.

I nearly fainted at the image before me. Seeing Isaac as a family member, it hurt to see him in this bad of a physical state. I don't have much family. Isaac is one of those few who I can stand, let alone enjoy.

I walked into the room to see two other people. I saw Scott, who I knew would obviously be here, and Stiles was standing behind him. Both of them with their backs to the door. When I opened the door, they both jumped.

"Mr. Hale! Isaac said you would come." Scott said, trying to force a smile onto his face.

I didn't speak. I just walked over to the other side of the bed and watched Isaac. Who looked as if he was in a painful sleep. Stiles soon left to get some food and water for everyone. Then, Scott's mom came to support him and they were talking outside.

Then Isaac woke up. He looked at me and tried to smile, but it reminded him of the pain in his jaw.

"Issac! Should I get Scott?" I asked.

"No. He'll come in. I need to talk to you though."

"What happened?" I asked yet another question.

"I got you and Mr. Stilinski to be in the same building at the same time." He smiled through the pain and I knew he was chuckling at heart.

"Please say you didn't get hurt on purpose." I begged.

"Of course not, but I got hurt while trying to form an actual plan, but I guess it worked out in the end."

That's why he ran off during the free period. If anything it made me love the little bastard even more. I was driven to tears as I was tempted to hug him.

I called Scott in and I let them have a moment, while I was left alone with Stiles. Scott's mom was still here but she was talking to fake woman behind the counter. We stood in silence, which was my second of the day. This time, it was awkward. I was thinking back to outside the principal's office. When I made the unfortunate decision to kiss the handsome teacher.

"Are you crying?" He asked, amused, but concerned at the same time.

"Yeah. I am. I can't help but love the kid." I answered, "why are you here?"

"I love his other half I guess."

"They are something aren't they?" I chuckled.

And that was it. That was the first time that we had a moment that did not involve any sexual tension at all. It was great. We were laughing together.

Isaac did the one thing that I didn't even know I wanted. He got me one step closer to Stiles. Sure, one conversation doesn't secure everything, but it sure does help.

God am I desperate.

First off, this was supposed to be a one-sided oneshot. It quickly became more after I fell in love with the idea of Stiles and Derek both being sexy teachers.

If there are any mistakes, it's my fault, I am the only one who corrects it.

See you at chapter 3?

~Stuff~


End file.
